


It wasn't her fault

by astartelydianna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Get Together, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astartelydianna/pseuds/astartelydianna
Summary: It wasn't her fault that she ended up sleeping with Sirius Black. Who could blame her really?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 228
Collections: Strictly Sirimione





	It wasn't her fault

She couldn’t really be blamed really. At least that’s what Ginny said. Really it was all Sirius’s fault. Or maybe Harry’s. Harry had been the one to convince her to live at number twelve in the first place. So really, he was at the very least partly to blame.

Hermione had lived with Harry and Ron for a year. She had seen their best and worst. She was certainly not a stranger to being around males. Living at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ron and Sirius was different. Sirius was different. One minute the man was the picture of impeccable pure blood aristocracy and manners and the next he was acting like one of the lads and looking like a homeless man. Without the years of close friendship like she had with Harry and Ron it was difficult to know how to take him. 

When Ron walked across the hall in just a pair of underwear, she didn’t bat an eyelid. When Sirius came to the kitchen for a drink shirtless, she wasn’t sure whether to turn around and leave or stare. She tried to act like it didn’t bother her, hoping that with time it wouldn’t, just like the boys. 

Unfortunately, that had not been the case at all.

“That is a disgusting habit.” She commented one morning, able to smell the cigarette smoke the moment she entered the sitting room. Sirius stood staring out of the window, the fag between his fingers. 

“Probably.” He agreed, glancing at her briefly before returning his gaze to the outside. 

“Well you’re making the house sink.” She crossed the room, reaching out and snatching it from him, before stubbing it out on the brickwork of the fireplace and tossing it amongst the ashes. 

“It is my house.” He pointed out, giving her a slight quirk of his lips.

“You don’t normally smoke; you’ll manage without it.” She told him. He was stood there at the window with trousers on, but his shirt was wrinkled and open, hanging loosely off him. Hermione supposed it was a good thing that the house was charmed so that no one on the outside could side it, let alone see into the windows.

“Most days you would be correct.” He nodded. “Some days it helps me remember.”

“Don’t try to convince me that you’re so old your memory is going.” she laughed. “That’s not a defence for standing around half dressed turning your lungs to tar and pickling your liver.”

“How about the fact that it was this night seven years ago that I nearly died at the hands of a hoard of dementors? Is that reason enough.” He asked meeting her eyes for the first time since she had entered the room.

“Oh...” she felt her anger deflate a bit. Now she felt guilty. “In my defence that’s still not a great reason to try and kill yourself faster with smoking and alcohol.” He moved away from the window, approaching her instead.

“Got nine lives me.” 

“That’s cats not dogs.” She took a step back.

“Sorry,” 

“What?” she frowned, not following his train of thought.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He explained with a wave of his hand.

“No, you didn’t.” She shook her head in denial. “Don’t, I mean you don’t make me uncomfortable.”

“Well that was convincing.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you.” He added in a conspiring whisper as he took a perch on the arm of the sofa

“No, it’s just Ron and Harry and I have all known each other for years.” She shrugged. 

“You’ve lived here for years.” He countered.

“I know, but you’re different.”

“I’m old.” She couldn’t help it, immediately her eyes drifted to his lean toned chest and the map of tattoos and dark hair that led to… She snapped her eyes back to head height, chiding herself for getting distracted as if she had never seen a shirtless man before.

“Not quite.” She squeaked out. “What I mean is; Harry, Ron and I, we went through all the awkward growing up stuff together. My dorky teeth and frizzy hair, Harry’s chin fuzz and messy first kiss, Ron’s sudden muscle appearance and subsequent questionable dating choices. Them being adults isn’t weird because for me it was just a gradual thing. I didn’t grow up with you.”

“So, I’m old.” He grinned. 

“You know you’re not old Sirius,” she narrowed her eyes at him. “What I mean is Harry and Ron are like brothers that I grew up with and the only thing about them that would make me uncomfortable, would be hearing too many details about their sex lives.”

“So, I do make you uncomfortable.” He nodded.

“This is just going around in circles. I meant, seeing you like that isn’t the same.” She waved her hand at him. He smirked and stood, approaching her again and she wondered how she had ended up getting caught up in one of his games.

“Enlighten me.” He implored. Instantly she felt everything shift from just slightly uncomfortable and embarrassing for her to incredibly tense and embarrassing. 

“You’re just different Sirius.” She told him, lifting her face defiantly. She saw the amused expression in his eyes, he was winding her up on purpose. Another step brought him only inches from her, she flushed despite her refusal to do or say anything to let him know that he was getting to her. She would not play games with him no matter how bored or miersable he was. She crossed her arms, her sleeves brushing against his chest as she did so. 

“It’s been a long time since a witch gave me that look.” He told her.

“Anger?” she asked snidely.

“Interest.” 

Her determined expression slipped from her face at the acknowledgment that her eyes had betrayed her. 

“I’m not in the mood for your games, thank you.” She said simply, letting her arms drop and taking a step backwards. “You’re attractive enough to make me uncomfortable are you happy? Can we go on with our day now?” 

“Hermione,” his hand on her arm, prevented her from leaving. That was all it took. Drawing her back towards him seemed to cause any thoughts of leaving him to evaporate. He bent to kiss her and she let him, opening up willingly to his careful exploration. 

Hermione found that her hands gave up resistance right along with her lips, as she ran her fingers across the skin of his chest and stomach, sliding them back up towards his neck as he drew her in closer and supported her weight. Despite the lingering taste of smoke from his mouth, his kiss had her eager in moments. Had they always had chemistry like this? How did she not notice it before? 

She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor and he flicked a hand towards the door to slam it shut. She tugged his lips back towards hers, he ran his hands under the hem of her blouse and across her skin. 

A few clumsy steps took them to the sofa, where he manoeuvred them so that he practically climbed over her. His mouth moved to her neck and her fingers moved to the buttons of her blouse. The gaze of his teeth against the sensitive skin of her neck caused a groan to slip from her lips.

“This is a terrible idea.” She gasped out, as he free her from her blouse.

“Wrong love, it’s a brilliant idea.” He told her, his hand tugging one of the cups of her bra down to mouth at one of her breasts. He let it move back into place and pressed a kiss between her breasts and stared up at her. “You can change your mind.”

“I didn’t say no, I just said it was a bad idea.” She replied, drawing him up to kiss her again. She felt the hardness of him pressing against her through their clothes and groaned into his mouth. She drew her hands from his hair and reached for the button of his trousers, unfastening them and trying to shove them down.

“That’s the spirit.” He grinned, leaning up to assist her in removing them and reaching to help her remove her own. Hermione took the initiative to remove her bra while she was at it, something that Sirius took the time to show her great appreciation for by exploring every inch of her exposed breasts, before pressing a hand against her chest to urge her to lie down again. His mouth descended across her stomach, his tongue trailing part of the scar he found. 

His fingers caressed the outside of her plain lace knickers before slipping beneath them to feel heat and skin. Her hands reached the sides of them and tried to push them down. He helped. Instead of his fingers returning to her, she gasped loudly as his tongue dug into her curls instead. 

“Sirius I-“ she shifted away a bit. 

“Not a fan love?” He asked, glancing up the length of her body and stroking his hands across her stomach and hips. 

“I’ve never...”

“Tell me you aren’t a virgin.” He closed his eyes in frustration.

“No, not that.” She bit her lip. “Just no one’s ever...”

“Oh love, you are in for an education.” He smirked, realising that she meant that no one had ever tasted her. He gripped her hips and lowered his mouth to her again. He licked his way around the outer lips up to her most sensitive spot, laving it lazily with his tongue before giving a gentle open mouth suck around the area of her clit. 

“Oh god” she gasped out, her hands gripping at the cushions as her hips lifted of their own accord. His hands ran along her thighs soothingly as his mouth continued to work, until she had no control over her hips at all. She felt her orgasm approaching at a rapid place and crash over her with unexpected force. She bit her lip, emitting whimpers as she embraced the waves of pleasure rushing through her. She only realised that she had closed her eyes when she blinked them open again. Sirius was crawling up her body again now, placing kisses as he went.

“You can still change your mind love, I won’t hold it against you.” He offered. She leant up to kiss him, drawing him to her. Taking her actions for the permission that they were, he manoeuvred himself slightly and pressed into her. Her breath left in a rush as the feeling of being filled. He began a leisurely pace, letting her adjust for a few moments before lowering his head to her shoulder and trusting into her harder and faster, switching to a more brutal pace than had experienced with previous partners.

Hermione knew that she was making a lot of noise by this point but she couldn’t hold it in, she was sensitive from head to toe and everything about this man and this encounter was erotic and carnal. 

“Oh God- Sirius I-“ she felt a tingling starting again and wondered if he could continue for long enough for her to actually orgasm again. She had orgasmed with a partner before but never twice. She was feeling sensitive and sore but deliciously warm and tingly. Sure enough, Sirius shifted the angle of his hips just a bit and she found herself on the edge again. “Please…I’m close.” Three more powerful thrust and she was there and dragging him to his last threads of control. She gave a satisfied sigh as the overwhelming waves of ecstasy receded to find that the man above her was now lost in his own pleasure. As they lay panting together for a few moments before trying to gather their clothes, she couldn’t bring herself to regret a moment of it. Not even when she considered what anyone else might think.

After that morning it had been unavoidable. She couldn’t deny that there was chemistry between them and she didn’t want to. With their antics about the house, it was only a matter of time before someone found out. 

“What the hell?!” Harry shouted. The couple snapped their heads to the door in shock only to hear thumping as someone came running down the steps after Harry.

“Oh...merlin...” Ginny breathed out. 

Hermione cringed in embarrassment and quickly began to fasten her dress up. Sirius reached to buckle his trousers back up and fuck if even in the midst of such a horrible situation...Hermione found it alluring watching him perform that simple action.

“How long has this been going on?!” Harry demanded. 

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but didn’t even know how to begin a defence.

“Months.” Sirius replied. 

“Harry I’m sorry,” Hermione said, approaching her friend.

“Why are you apologising? Last I checked you weren’t his fiancée or his wife or even his girlfriend?” Sirius asked.

“Sirius!” Hermione protested. “I’m sorry because this is not how he should have found out!”

“So you’re not sorry you shagged him then?” Harry asked angrily. “Just sorry you got caught.”

“Harry, I didn’t mean to. But Sirius and I-“ Hermione felt her heart pounding and tears stinging her eyes. She had known this could happen but she had dreaded it all the same. She should have told him sooner. She wasn’t a stupid girl, she knew he would have rather heard it from them first. So, why did she keep putting it off?

“He’s twice your age!” Harry yelled.

“Harry.” Ginny said softly. “I think we should go upstairs and let you all calm down a minute.” Hermione reached out her hand as Harry turned and stomped back up the stairs and she flinched when she heard the front door slam a few moments later.

Hermione headed straight up the stairs to her room. She couldn’t bear looking at Sirius or Ginny. She had never felt so utterly stupid before. A knock at her bedroom door signalled her friend’s entrance to the room.

“He’s going to hate me.” Hermione cried, looking up at the red haired witch who approached her.

“Hermione he will never hate you. He’s angry and shocked but he doesn’t hate you.” Ginny assured her. “He...I think he’s trying to protect you. You know what Sirius can be like, you know his reputation and you know how he can act.”

“Ginny...he’s not been with anyone else.” Hermione told her softly. “Obviously once upon a time that reputation would be correct but Ginny, with the exception of two brief encounters after he got out of Azkaban. Both of which involved him being polyjuiced, so as not to get caught. I’m the only person that he’s been with, as himself, since before he went to Azkaban. I’ve been sleeping with him since March. He’s not been with anyone else and he’s not been anything but...amazing and kind and...”

“Hot?” the other witch suggested,

“That too.” She agreed. She sighed and dropped her head against the cold windowpane. “We should’ve told Harry once we realised it wasn’t just a one-time thing. But then I was worried.”

“Are you actually dating him?” 

“I suppose I sort of am.” She agreed. “I didn’t mean for it to happen but he was so-“

“Hot?”

“Yes.”

“Harry’s going to be angry with you for lying but he’s going to be so much angrier with Sirius because he’ll be disappointed. He’ll think Sirius seduced you.” Ginny said honestly.

“Well he certainly did.” Hermione admitted. “He started it, not that I really put up much of a fight. He still offered me the chance to back out. He would’ve stopped if I’d have asked. I didn’t want to.”

“Given what I just saw, I’m not surprised.” Ginny replied with a small smirk. “He’ll come around. It was a shock, and I’m afraid he won’t be the only one to take it badly.”

“No, he won’t.” She sighed.

“You can blame me kitten, blame me and they’ll forgive you.” Both witches turned to see Sirius stood holding the door open, unsure of his welcome.

“I can’t do that.” She shook her head. “Because then I wouldn’t be able to be around you anymore, is that what you want?”

“If it’s what you need.” He said quietly. Hermione felt her heart swell at his words. The man would give her up, not because he wanted to but for her, to make her life easier. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him.

“I need you.” She said, breathing in his scent and burying her face in his neck. 

“You’re sure? You’re ready to face the wolves over me?” He asked. 

“Don’t be silly. Remus won’t be mad, he doesn’t have a leg to stand on.” She told him pulling back to look at him. Meeting his honest gaze, looking at those beautiful grey eyes that she had become so familiar with…she had never felt more certain that this wasn’t a mistake at all. “They’ll get over it. Right Gin?” Hermione asked, glancing back to her friend.

“Might not be fun being you guys for a while but yes, they’ll get used to the idea.” She nodded. “It’s quite obvious you aren’t just shagging her into the mattress every chance you get.”

“Yes I am.” He smirked.

“No, you’re not.” Ginny smirked back wickedly. “You love her!”

“I...” Sirius went to deny it but found himself suddenly feeling a bit helpless as he looked between the two witches. “Bugger.” 

“Ever so romantic, can’t imagine why everyone isn’t falling at his feet.” Ginny snorted.

“Ginerva, do bugger off.” Sirius said bluntly. 

“Rude.” Ginny stuck out her tongue and then pushed passed them and out the door. 

“That was a bit rude.” Hermione pointed out. “She was in here trying to comfort me.”

“I don’t care.” He said. “I have just realised that I’m in love with you and would very much like to show you that fact in depth for a while, before we face the torches and pitchforks.”

“Really?” She asked, her eyes lighting up at his confession. 

“Really.” He said, kissing her eagerly and closing the door.

“Wait Sirius,” she mumbled against his mouth, as he stepped them back towards her bed. “I love you.”

“Tell me later.” He said, his hands having unfastened her dress, to allow his mouth access to her nipples.

“You are the least romantic man on the planet Sirius black!” She complained.

He dug his teeth into her stomach causing her to gasp.

“I love the way you gasp when I do that.” He told her. “And I love the way your hips lift towards me when I lick here” he trailed his tongue along her hipbone. “I love that the way you say my name when I-“ he slid two fingers into her at the same time as he drew her clit into his mouth.

“Sirius!” she gasped.

“I love the way your fingers grasp at the sheets when you start coming undone.” He murmured against her skin. “I love the way you watch me like I’m something good enough to eat.” He told her, kneeling up and unfastening his trousers to release his waiting erection. “I love how your entire body calls to me,” he crawled over her. 

“Please.” She whispered, reaching up to kiss him. 

“I love the way you feel.” He slid home harshly causing her to moan and him to catch his breath against her shoulder. He pressed a kiss there. “I love you,” he kissed at her shoulder and neck, his hips pressing into hers as he began to move, giving them both what they wanted.

“I love you.” She sighed, her eyes drifting shut and her head turning to give him better access to her next. She tilted her hips, shifting the angle of his thrusts so that it hit her exactly right inside. A few moments later they lay side by side, Sirius’s fingers trailing lazy patterns across her stomach.

“You know Molly is either going to hex you or demand you marry me right?” Hermione asked him.

“I would not be averse to marrying you, especially if it shut her up.” He replied.

“Maybe later, I rather like things the way they are now.” She told him. “Maybe if she starts trying to demand it, we could just have a long engagement and hope that’s enough to keep her quiet?”


End file.
